Boarding School Romances
by CMPunkYouArePerfection
Summary: Chase, Adam, Bree, and Nina never lived a normal life. Until now, they have been selected to attend a very prestigious boarding school. Chase wants it to be all about the learning, but is that until he meets, Lyla the girl of his dreams or a temporary distraction. Adam/OC Bree/Owen Leo/Janelle Chase/OC OC/Nina Summary sucks hope you read anyway.


**Chase's Boarding School Romance **

**Chase's POV**

"Nina, hurry up!" I yelled to Nina, my older sister. I was getting somewht agitated because she was rechecking everything, I just wanted to go to school.

"Don't rush me, I am making sure everything is in order." Nina replied.I think she was making sure our bionic reading was on scale and that Leo and Adam had everything they needed, and maybe more.

I'll let you in on a little secret My sisters, Bree and Nina, My older brother, Adam and I are bionic. We all have our own bionics. I have super smarts, super senses ( All 5 Senses), I also can make a force field and turn it into a small energy ball I also have molecular kinesis. Adam has super strength and can shoot lasers out of his eyes. Bree has super speed and voice manipulation, meaning she can copy your voice. Nins has the ability to teleport through a process of geo-jumping and she also has all of our abilities. Leo is our step-brother and does not have bionics.

Because of our bionics our father, Donald Davenport was a little apprehensive about letting us go to school, but our step-mom, Tasha Davenport convinced him and now we are going to Mission Creek Boarding School, one of the best schools in California.

"Okay time to go" Mr. Davenport announced, if you asked me it looked as if he was crying.

We all walked out the door. It was a long trip, but when we finally made it I was so excited. It was just me and the school for 10 months. I know I am a huge nerd, but I am programmed to be that way, or at least that is what I aways tell people.

When we arrived on campus, I was so excited. I guess they knew we were coming because they assigned us 3 tour guides, Lyla, Kyla, and Janelle. I could easily tell Adam was smitten with Kyla. Oh, by the way Lyla and Kyla are identical twins.

"Okay so we were each assigned a person" says Lyla or Kyla, I couldn't really tell.

"Okay, so I got Bree and Adam" says Lyla or Kyla.

"I got Chase and Nina" says Kyla or Lyla.

"That leaves me with Leo" Janelle ends. Leo soon makes a yes motion. I roll my eyes, he is so pathetic.

**Lyla POV**

"Just to let you know I'm Lyla" I say to avoid confusion.

"I thought you were Kyla." States Chase

"I'm Kyla, simple we look nothing alike" retaliated Kyla

"HUH?" Everyone, excluding Kyla and Adam said

"Welcome to our world" Janelle said, shaking her head.

It is true when Janelle said welcome to our world, you kind of get used to my twinners she is like the Brittany S. Pierce of my life. And up walks Owen, he is somewhat cute. To clarify not my type.

"Hey Twins and Janelle" Owen comes up and says. Owen is a "totured" artist that's all he talks about, it's annoying.

"Hey " Kyla said, she actually like Owen, I don't know why, but who am I to judge.

"Oh my gosh Owen, I am being to rude this is Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Nina" I said pointing to each individual as is said their names.

A chorus of " Nice to meet you's and Hello's" emerged from them. I could totally tell that Bree had a crush on Owen.

"Well it's tour time let's go" Janelle said, before Owen started talking about how he is so "totured"

Accidentally Chase and Nina walked away with Kyla. Adam and Bree walked with me.

"GUYS" they all looked at me "Nina and Chase wrong twin" I finished

"We knew that!" Nina, C hase, Bree, and Adam replied simaltaneously.

"Mmmmhmmmm" I said, knowing they were lying.

**Chase's POV**

"So..." Nina said awkwardly.

To admit it I have a little crush on Lyla, but that is never gonna happen.

"No need to be awkward, ask questions, I bet I have an amazing answer." Lyla said optimistically.

"Okay, so how old is the school?" Nina asked.

"Let's see Principal Perry... So about 15 yrs. old" Lyla answered.

"Whats your full name?" I questioned.

"Dahlyla Hailee Ashton, but never call me Dahlyla" She said, so quickly we almost didn't understand her.

"So if that's your full name what's Kyla's" Nina asked her.

"McKyla Kailee Ashton, but she hates it when you calls her McKyla" She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Nina then decided to say everythng I was thinking "Wait so your middle names rhyme as well your first names"

Lyla only responded with a giggle. A very cute giggle, kind of reminded me of Venus insanely hot yet the sweetest planet in the solar system.

"Well Chase your dorm is actually right there" Lyla pointed to the building she was talking about. It was actually in a very convinient spot on campus, close to the school and close to the school's restaraunt, The Diner.

I was shook out of my thoughts by an angels voice.

"Are you all set or do you want me to show you your room?" Lyla asks

"Can you, please" I asked her politely

I then hear her chuckle.

We then start walking until we get to my room.

"Well this is your stop" she announces

"Thanks" I tell her

She then walks off and I open my door to see my roommate is...

**Thanks for reading and as a disclaimer for this chapter and the rest, I do not own lab rats or glee only my OCs and my ideas **

**and comment or PM any comments questions and concerns. This is my first and my only at the time. If you want to co-author please contact me via PM. And for the record I love Lab Rats and hope to be able to write more. Hopefully you like my Glee references throughout this story. **

**~CMPunkYouArePerfection**


End file.
